


Coffee Shop Fever

by electrastylin



Series: Fallin' in Love at a Coffee Shop [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, this sucks but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrastylin/pseuds/electrastylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is tired of being the only single one in his group of friends, and decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this http://electrastylin.tumblr.com/post/57761220878/the-coffee-shop-part-one

Louis had had a rough week. It was Friday already, and he hadn't been out all week.

 

All of his friends had blown him off. His offer to go to the movies with Niall had been declined with a “Already seen it with Rebecca.”. Liam had said no to drinks because he was going furniture shopping with Danielle, (and, honestly, they could've totally gone afterwards.), and Zayn never left Perrie's side anyways. To make it worse, their usual gathering at Louis' flat was filled with talk of everyone's girlfriends.

 

So, when he got to work that morning, he had a plan. He got there early, actually unlocking the building. The manager had given all of the employees keys to the small shop in case of an emergency. Normally, Liam was there the earliest (besides the manager), closely followed by Josh and then Louis. Veronica barely even showed up anymore and everyone knew she was close to being fired.

 

He quickly ran into the back room, putting on his apron, and grabbing the chalk for the black board that was in front of the counter. It was his turn to draw on it, and he knew the perfect plan to get himself a date. He was tired of being the only single one in his group of friends.

 

Carefully, he leaned over and wrote across the chalk board until it said what he wanted it to.

 

_Today your barista is:_

  1. _Hella fucking gay._

  2. _Desperately single._




_For your drink today I recommend:_

_You give me your number._

 

He smirked as he finished writing. He knew the manager, Lou, would find it funny, so he didn't really worry about it being offensive. Anyone who didn't like it could fuck off. He glanced at the clock, realizing he still had almost 15 minutes before Lou would probably be here. He shrugged, leaning back forward and finishing the board with an admittedly bad drawing of himself.

 

He was half way finished when Lou and Liam walked in together. He continued drawing, trying to get his hair to at least look like hair.

 

“Morning, Louis,” Liam greeting, glancing at the board as he walked past.

 

Louis turned to look at him momentarily. He was staring at the board and obviously trying to keep from laughing. “Morning, Li,” He replied, smiling deviously.

 

“That's a nice board you've done there.”

 

Liam snickered, shaking his head and walking into the back room to grab his apron.

 

“I agree!” Lou shouted from the other side of the shop. “I'll be shocked if it doesn't work.”

 

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but Liam cut him off with a, “I won't be.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, hitting him with a paper towel roll when he was in range. He began to wipe down the counter as Lou turned the closed sign around.

 

“My hard work is never appreciated around here,” he grumbled, earning a laugh from Liam.

 

XXX

 

It was around noon and Louis hadn't gotten any numbers. Almost no guys had been in so far and the ones who had had either been very old, or very taken, judging by the girls hanging from their arms.

 

“Louis!” Liam barked at him, turning around. It was always busiest around this time of day and Liam was under pressure with the amount of orders he was trying to juggle.

 

“Yes captain?” Louis replied mockingly, struggling with the espresso machine.

 

Liam began to say something, but it was completely lost to Louis' ears. Just as he'd turned around, someone had walked into the coffee shop. He was tall, with curly brown hair that was pulled back away from his face. He was wearing a flannel shirt, with the top buttons undone, showing off his very muscular and tattooed chest. He was slim too, the perfect body type for Louis. _Fuck._

 

“Louis!” Liam yelled loudly, rushing over to him. Thankfully, Lou was already taking over the orders.

 

Louis turned back to the machine, to see that the cup he had been using was over flowing.

 

“Shit,” He muttered, turning the thing off, and pulling the cup away. The espresso was all over his fingers, and unfortunately, all over the counter. “Shit,” he repeated, dumping out the cup.

 

He glanced back over at the line, seeing that the boy was at the end of it, looking around curiously. He didn't seem to have noticed the accident.

 

“Go take orders you dipshit,” Liam sighed, cleaning up the mess.

 

“OK.”

 

Louis wanted a chance to talk to the hot stranger anyways. He walked over to where Lou was, leaning up and whispering into her ear.

 

“Liam's banned me from the machines.”

 

“What have you done now,” She mumbled, calling out an order over her shoulder.

 

“Let's just say the espresso machine suffered.”

 

She rolled her eyes, moving aside so that he could step up to the counter. “You're lucky I like you.”

 

He beamed at her, turning towards where the line was. The stranger was only two people away.

 

“Hi,” He said brightly at the small girl who was standing in front of her mother. “What can I get for you sweetie?”

 

He glanced at her mother, who was smiling warmly at him.

 

“Um...” She looked down nervously.

 

“She just wants a cookie,” her mother said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

 

“Coming right up!” He said, grinning. “What kind love?”

 

“Chocolate chip,” she mumbled, smiling shyly.

 

“The best kind,” He nodded approvingly.

 

He loved interacting with kids.

 

He gave the girl her cookie, putting a sticker on the wrapper around it just to be nice. Her mother paid and they left the shop. He turned around quickly, grabbing Liam's arm.

 

“Did you fix it?” He asked, biting his lip.

 

“Wasn't broken,” Liam said, “You're just an idiot.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, making a face at him.

 

He turned back to the counter, smiling brightly.

 

He opened his mouth to say hello, but the word died in his throat as he saw who was standing there. It was the stranger, and he was even more beautiful up close. His hair was being held back by a red white and blue scarf, which shouldn't have been as attractive as Louis found it. His eyes were bright green, with a hint of brown in the middle. His lips were pale pink, and were open slightly, revealing his white teeth. He could even smell him, the soft scent of lavender and some kind of fruit assaulting his nostrils.

 

“Oops,” he said quietly, realizing he was staring.

 

“Hi,” The stranger said, smiling at him.

 

He almost passed out right then and there. He had to physically stop his eyes from rolling back into his head. Even his voice was sexy. Slow and deep and raspy.

 

“Hello,” he said, smirking slyly. “What can I get for you babe?”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, looking Louis up and down. “Hmmm,” He hummed, glancing at the chalk board. Louis was thankful that there wasn't anyone else in line behind him. “How about you surprise me with your favorite?”

 

Louis bit his lip, looking up at him through his lashes. He was not about to pass up the opportunity to seduce him. “Coming right up, sir,” he practically purred, turning around. He didn't miss the way that Harry bit his lip. He swished his hips more than usual as he walked over to the machines, beginning to make his favorite drink in the shop. He turned slightly to see Harry had moved out of the way.

 

“Name?” he asked, raising his eyebrows as the machine came to life.

 

“Harry.”

 

Louis nodded, accessing the name as he made the drink. It certainly fit the lad.

 

“I thought I told you to stay away from the machines,” Liam said appearing behind him and beginning to make his own drink for a costumer Louis hadn't even noticed.

 

“Do you see who I'm making this drink for? As if I'm gonna let you make it. Besides, he asked for my favorite, it's only fair I get to make it.”

 

“He did not,” Liam snickered, licking his bottom lip to try and stop himself from laughing.

 

“He did,” Louis sighed, finishing the drink quickly and writing Harry's name on the cup. “And I'm gonna pay for it.”

 

“You're terrible,” Liam murmured, shaking his head.

 

Louis just shrugged, walking the drink to the pick up counter. “Harry,” He called out, even though Harry was right there.

 

Harry leaned onto the counter slightly, tracing a finger around the rim of the lid on his coffee. “Thanks, babe,” He said nonchalantly, smirking. “How much do I owe you?”

 

“Anytime, Hazza, and it's on the house.”

 

He winked as seductively as possible before slinking back to the counter to take more orders. He saw Harry chuckle out of the corner of his eye, as he picked up his drink and walked over to a table on the other side of shop, in the corner next to a window.

 

He tried, and probably failed if he's honest with himself, to subtly watch Harry the entire time he sits there. He was kind of entranced at this point because he had never seen someone so damn _gorgeous_ and he just wanted to know the kid.

 

He wasn't exactly surprised, when he hears Harry's voice from somewhere to his right, after he finished serving the last person in the queue.

 

He smiled, flouncing his way over to him.

 

“How can I help you?” He asked, leaning over the counter slightly.

 

“Me too,” Harry replied, smirking and setting the cup down in front of Louis.

 

Louis cocked his head to the side, confusedly. “Wha-” he started to question, but Harry was already walking away.

 

He grabbed the cup and immediately saw that there was something written on it now. A number. _Harry's number_. He nearly screamed, eyes widening. He wiggled a little in victory, grinning widely. He glanced to the door to see Harry standing there, laughing slightly while staring at him. He blushed furiously, but didn't stop smiling. Instead he turned and held up two thumbs up to show Harry that he was OK with getting his number.

 

Harry grinned, returning the signal and then leaving.

 

Louis couldn't wait for his shift to end.

 

Xxx

 

It took almost thirty minutes of staring at the number he'd programmed into his phone before he got the courage to actually call it. After the first two rings, he began to think that Harry wasn't going to answer and that he was going to have to deal with the rejection by going home and eating a full tub of ice cream. His fear, however, was quickly diminished when the third ring was intterupted by a deep voice coming through the line.

 

“Hello?”

 

Louis squeaked slightly in surprise. “Um, hi. Harry?”

 

“Yeah, it's me. And this is Louis right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Louis smiled widely. Harry knew what his voice sounded like. He wiggled a bit in his seat, trying to calm his excitement.

 

“Thank God,” Harry breathed. “I was starting to think you weren't gonna call.”

 

“I had to wait till I got off of my shift.”

 

Louis leaned back even further into the leather seat of his car. He hadn't left the parking lot yet.

 

“Oh OK.”

 

There was a long moment of silence, which made Louis slightly uncomfortable. He hadn't phone silence when he didn't have anything to say. He was debating on whether or not asking him out would be too forward or not when Harry spoke up.

 

“Do you want to go out? Like, on a date or something? With..um...me..I mean, only if you want,” he began to ramble.

 

Louis smiled fondly, saying, “Hazza, sh.”

 

Harry quieted immediately.

 

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

 

“Really?”

 

Louis internally screamed. Harry couldn't believe this was happening either.

 

“Of course. I would never pass up a date with the hottest guy I've ever met.”

 

And well, he didn't mean to say that.

 

“Oh.”

 

He could practically hear Harry blushing.

 

“I'll text you my adress and you can pick me up at 6 tomorrow.”

 

Normally, he wasn't this straight forward, but he really just wanted to see Harry again as soon as possible. He knew it was probably a bad idea to give him his address so early, but he didn't care.

 

“O-OK. Sounds perfect. I'll see you then.”

 

“Right,” Louis replied, taking a deep breath.

 

“Right. I'll talk to you later Louis.”

 

“Bye Hazza.”

 

“Bye.”

 

As soon as the call disconnected, Louis let out a girlish squeal, flailing his arms about wildly. He knew this was not normal twenty one year old man behavior, but he didn't really care. He had a date with some hot guy with a sexy voice and a nice ass after almost a year of being single.

 

He couldn't wait for 6 o'clock tomorrow.  


End file.
